the_elemental_warriors_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warriors: Chapter 5
Chapter 5- Sky The rest of that day was a blur. None of the weird stuff happened. The seventh graders didn’t beat me and Ember up. Which was weird, because nothing weird happening for 8 hours was weirder than… well, you get the idea. All the day had been besides homeroom and lunch was a bunch of waiting, mad dashes to lockers, and detention slips. Tiring, but boring. So naturally, focusing on the tiring ''part, I went to bed at eight, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Instantly, I was transported into a dream. This was a weird dream, though what else was new? I was floating through space, unable to breathe or talk. But just as I was running out of air, I noticed that I was zooming towards a black hole. I panicked for a second, but then I told myself, ''Relax, it’s just a dream. ''Interesting. Usually I lost the rational part of myself during dreams, but it was there. I was sucked through the black hole and transported… somewhere. It looked the same as when I was in outer space, except there was a sea of green below me, and now I could breathe… wait. I was falling into a forest. I forced myself into skydiver position, spread-eagle and all. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for impact, but it never came. I looked down and opened my eyes. I was floating a foot off the ground. I touched a knee to the Earth, or whatever bizarre version of it this was, but the rest of my body was still floating. I touched the other knee to the ground, made my back vertical, and-tada! – I was kneeling. I stood up and brushed myself off. “Oookay,” I said, surprised that I could talk and that this did not at all feel like a dream. I looked around, and noticed Coral, Sage, and Ember on the ground around me. I also noticed a clearing with four tree stumps, a huge log, and, in the middle, an inviting-looking campfire. Not knowing what else to do, I walked over there, surprised at how not tired I felt. All my friends followed me after getting up. As we sat down on the four stools, Sage asked, “So, do you think this is a dream?” I replied, “It feels like it isn’t, but what else could it be?” Coral and Ember nodded their heads in agreement. Sage said, “Well,I don’t really-“ “I see you have found your way here,” a voice boomed from above us. We didn’t even flinch (except for me; I muttered some things that started with ''tu mama); that was how weird our week had been. (I realize we keep using the word weird; sorry about that) A figure descended into the clearing onto the log in front of our stump-circle. Her appearance is hard to describe, but I’ll try my best. Her skin was black- and black ''black, not brown black, blacker than coal. Her hair was- surprise- also pitch black, but floating in the air like it had been flapping in the wind but had suddenly been turned to stone. Her dress was midnight blue and dotted with diamonds that sparkled like stars in the night sky. Her eyes were kind and dark green, like a gentle forest at twilight. Then she started to talk. “I believe you have been asking very many questions since you opened your schedules a week ago. I am here to answer those questions, and to train you so you can protect this world. “My name is Luna, Queen of the Night.” Luna faltered for a little bit for some reason but moved on. “You four-Sky Viento, Coral Dormien, Sage Messenger, and Ember Miles“-I just want to add a note that I think it’s hilarious that Sage shares a last name with the author of the best book series in the world (or at least in my opinion), Keeper of the Lost Cities-“are the Elemental Warriors, protectors of nature, and regular humans with special abilities to match the elements that no one else alive has dreamed of. You four were picked to be pulled together by the strings of destiny when your predecessors died in combat, six years ago.” Luna bowed her head in memory. “How did they-“ Ember began to interject, but Luna shushed her, and continued talking. “Now, this world is nearly destroyed. Temperatures are rapidly rising. Land is being cut away, and animals are dying because of it. Clean water is scarce to much too many people. And too many greenhouse gases are being emitted by automobiles and factories. Your job is to restore the Earth, and to kill the monsters who are tricking humans into doing these dastardly things. “You all have several abilities bestowed on you. You can all control your element, but you all also have another ability. Sky, you can become invisible. Coral, you can make solid objects out of water. Sage, you can talk to animals. And finally, Ember can control the temperature of virtually anything. “Your task today is simply to find out a way to all collaborate on one thing. Your challenges will get harder as you grow in skill, but today it is simply that.” We looked at each other. Game on! We all got to work quickly, Sage making (as she liked to call it) a hill-house, which was basically just a lump of dirt that could be covered with moss. It was hollowed out, and a doorway and windows were put in. Hill-houses varied in size, Sage said she imagined, but this one seemed like the perfect size for a family of chipmunks. While Sage was building, Coral was making a freshwater spring in the middle of the first floor, and a nice tiny creek running out of the house from it. Ember was working to make a heating and cooling system. Meanwhile, I was invisible, playing pranks on everyone else and annoying them because I had nothing else to do. (Pro tip: Don’t try and make a Fire Warrior mad. They have a short fuse and a built-in flamethrower.) When the hill-house was finished, Coral shouted, “Hey, I think this is done!” and we all crowded around it. Sage tried to coax in a family of chipmunks (just as I suspected). It looked like they were skeptical at first, but they eventually moved in. Sage crouched down and asked the apparent dad, “So, what do you think?” As the chipmunks chattered their reply, I thought, ''Oh man, I will never get used to my best friend talking to animals. When the chipmunks finished chattering, Sage turned around and said, “Okay, so Ember, the A/C system was a little unneccessary, which I guess makes sense, because… well, they’re chipmunks. Coral, the spring was perfect. They think you should try to connect all the springs through the creek if we make more hill-houses. And they also want a door, which I guess is my department since I’m the only one with a solid element.” Luna came over to the hill-house and smiled. “Excellent work, Warriors. I see you have learned to help animals with your abilities. Tomorrow you will use them as tools. But we are done today.” Then her face grew serious. “This is my final word to you: Under no circumstances can you ever tell anyone that you are a Warrior, or about your special abilities at all. Should you, the results would be terrible. The world would unravel. “Just know that being an Elemental Warrior is not something to brag about to your friends at school. Now good night, Elemental Warriors…” Luna snapped her fingers, and the world faded away into my bedroom. Category:Chapters 1-9